Trance
Trance is a genre that started out with the purpose of creating a true entrancement in people. Trance is a rather diverse genre, with extremely descriptive subgenres that define the rules of Trance. Labels like A State Of Trance, Armada, Statement!, Flashover, Armind, & Anjunabeats '''are prominent in the trance scene. The BPM range of Trance can be anywhere from 115 BPM to 155 BPM, which is made possible by its many subgenres, the most common of which are listed and explained below. '''For information on the popular genre, Psytrance, see the Psytrance page. Trance is one of the least released genres on Monstercat, along with Hard Dance & Trap. The first released Trance track was Eminence's Tanpopo, released on September 1st 2011. Trance is noted for only having 2 main artists, along with one release from Monstercat favorite, Ephixa. As of recent, however, artists known for other genres have began to experiment with trance. Trance returned as Stonebank & EMEL released an Uplifting Trance single for Monstercat's 5 Year Anniversary album. In 2017, Saving Light, by Gareth Emery & STANDERWICK & featuring the vocals of HALIENE, was released. It was part of a collab with Ditch The Label, which it and the music video was focusing on how bullying can be stopped. It reached #1 on the Beatport charts soon after release. The color associated with the genre before genre colors were done away with was: Blue (#007EE7). Origin Trance began in the late 1980s in the United Kingdom and gained popularity in the 1990s as it spread throughout other parts of the rave scene. Trance Subgenres * Acid Trance: A style of Trance that is produced with a Roland TB-303 by playing a sequenced melody while altering the instrument's filter cutoff frequency, resonance, envelope modulation, and accent controls. The frequency of which it is produced fell off for awhile, but has seen a resurgence by many Trance producers, most notably Indecent Noise & Lostly. * Classic Trance: The origins of the genre, sounding similar to Uplifting Trance but with a slightly less forceful kick. Most songs that have been labelled as Classic Trance have become known as Anthems over the last decade. * Neotrance: A recent revival of Classic Trance that focuses more on bass development, creating very eerie or highly upbeat tracks, pioneered and made famous by Virtual Self. * Uplifting Trance: The most common form of Trance, typically produced with a layered & muffled kick drum and extremely upbeat melodies, which give the subgenre its name. * Pure Trance: Trance that resulted as a movement created by Solarstone; The Pure Trance Movement is a movement started in 2011 dedicated to making Uplifting & Tech Trance that derives influences from Classic Trance. * Tech Trance: A form of Trance with heavy influence from the 138 BPM Uplifting style, but with more complex basslines. It is typically not driven by uplifting breakdowns, and includes heavier, bass-driven choruses. * Melbourne Trance: A form of Trance originating from Melbourne, Australia. It is a hybrid between Melbourne Bounce & Trance. It includes all elements from Melbourne Bounce but makes use of progressions and melodies similar to Trance. * Hard Trance: A form of Trance that used to be known as its counterpart, Hardstyle (in its early forms), which has evolved into something new. It makes heavy uses of the one-note bass structure and derives heavy influences from the early sounds of Gabber. It is not produced as much in today's climates, but it can be found on labels such as Sneijder's Afterdark on occasion. * Hands-Up: A faster form of Trance that is made for the club and festival scenes. It can be described as a faster form of Uplifting Trance. * Vocal Trance: A subgenre of Trance that focuses on vocals with highly melodic production and sound design. The BPM of Vocal Trance typically does not matter, as the vocals are the main focus of every track, so the production of this genre can either be a less harsh form of Uplifting or Progressive. ' Progressive Subgenres * Big Room Trance: Big Room Trance is a form of Progressive Trance that makes use of Big Room melodies, but typically is more fleshed out and distinguishable than where it came from. It can be distinguished by its trance-influenced melodies and Big Room influenced sound design. * '''Electro Trance':' '''A side of Progressive Trance that typically does not include euphoric choruses and melodies. It emphasizes the bass throughout the complete track, as well as replaces the uplifting sound design of Progressive Trance with a bassline-driven melody.' * Minimal Progressive: A side to Progressive Trance that is similar to the minimal side of Progressive House, but with Trancier structures and melodies. It progresses slowly over time, and typically stretches to lengths of eight to ten minutes. Often mistaken for Melodic Techno. * Progressive Trance: A form of trance that focuses on bass-driven intros and fleshed-out progression over extended periods of time. Prog. Trance songs typically have Electro-influenced introductions and euphoric, melodic choruses. Category:Genres